El Poder De Las Lagrimas De Un Ángel
by Gaby Klainer Marin
Summary: Blaine es el típico BadBoy pero su pasado le a hecho olvidar quien es casi por completo escondiendo así un gran secreto dentro de su interior de el cual se avergüenza. Kurt es un ángel pero al igual que su hermano Finn,Santana,Mercedes,Nick y Jeff y todos los ángeles que deambulan por la tierra tienen que mantenerlo en secreto o solo compartirlo con otros ángeles.
1. ¡Hola chico nuevo!

Glee no es mio, ni Kurt ni Blaine, Ni Rachel ni nadie solo mi locura y esta historia

Capitulo 1 - ¡Hola chico nuevo!

Narra Kurt:Otro día en que las chicas me obligan a espiar a Finn que tienen con el pobre chico hace un año que llego a la ciudad es vecino de Rachel y a ella la vuelve loca, no entienden que me quemo fácilmente con el sol y dice mi linda mama que a un niño de 5 años con mi tono de piel le salen pecas ashh no me gusta como se ve mi carita con pecas

Kurt: Si me salen pecas prometo que no vuelvo a venir al parque - Aunque me resisto siguen arrastrándome, no me gusta ser tan ligero asi no puedo defenderme de cuando a Rach o Cedes se les da por arrastrarme a sus locuras.

Mercedes: Sigue quejándote y le diremos a tu mama que te pintaste con su pintalabios favorito

Kurt: Nooo por favor lo de el pintalabios no, ella me dijo que si volvía a gastar otro me quedaría sin mesada por todo el verano.

Rachel y Mercedes: Gracias Kurtie, ahora C-A-M-I-N-A

Narro yop:

Siguieron arrastrando a Kurt cuando algo llamo la atención del pequeño castaño

Kurt: Cedes ¿Quien es ese niño no lo había visto en todas la veces que hemos venido al parque?

Mercedes: No se, mejor le preguntamos su nombre , tal ves sea interesante.

Rachel: No Mercedes por favor, ya falta poco para que logremos arrastrar a Kurt a ver a Finny... Digo a ver como juegan fútbol - Se corrijo Rachel con un ligero sonrojo en su pequeñas mejillas

Kurt: Anda Rach vamos

Así los tres pequeñines se dirigieron a los columpios donde un pequeño niño pelinegro se paseaba muy triste  
>Kurt fue el primero en acercarse y hablar<p>

Kurt: ¡Hola niño nuevo! ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Narra Blaine:

Kurt: ¡Hola niño nuevo! ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
>Escuche una vos muy chillona estaba todavía muy triste de que mi hermano Cooper se lleve toda la atención que solo le iba a decir a esa niña molesta que se fuera hasta que note que era un niño, un niño muy bonito, pensé en presentarme, pues mi mami dice que siempre hay que responder las preguntas de los demás y tener elegancia.<p>

Blaine: Mi nombre es Blaine

Kurt: Lindo nombre Blaine, yo soy Kurt, ellas son Cedes y Rach, bueno así les digo yo, porque estabas tan trist- No pudo terminar de hablar Kurt cuando una niñita mas enana que yo lo interrumpió

Rachel: Bueno Braine ya nos tenemos que ir quiero ver jugar a Finny  
>Mercedes: Calla Rachel, no vas a ver a Finn hoy, primero hay que ayudar a Bryan<p>

Kurt: Chicas su nombre no es Braine o Bryan es Blaine, perdónalas tienen lento aprendizaje , la maestra dice que tienen el cerebro lleno de teflon porque no saben contar hasta después de el 4,ahora si nos vas a decir porque estabas tan triste.

Blaine: Mi hermano se lleva toda la atención de mis papas y por eso salí corriendo de mi casa, apenas nos mudamos hoy y ya me olvidaron -Deje escapar una pequeña lagrima y Kurt sin conocerme me abrazo, sentí algo muy raro en mi estomago así como cosquillas

Narra Kurt:  
>Sentí algo raro en mi estomaguito con el abrazo que le di a Blaine, el resto del día nos la pasamos platicando los cuatro y cuando estaba por oscurecer estuvimos de acuerdo en vernos todos mañana.<br>Creo que este es el inicio de una linda amistad.


	2. Primer beso,primer amor¿Primer adiós?

Gracias por el Review **Candy Criss**...

Y Gracias a todos los que leen estó.

Capitulo 2 - Primer Beso,Primer Amor,¿Primer Adiós?

Un año después

Narra Kurt:

Cuantas cosas cambiaron en un año, Blaine se volvió nuestro mejor amigo, Mercedes y Rachel no me descubren por mis travesuras con el maquillaje de mi madre, Rachel aunque sigue buscando que Finn le haga caso, prefiere estar con nosotros en las tardes que estar espiando a Finn, hablando de Rachel, no a dejado de sonreír desde que Finn le dio su primer beso mientas ella le ayudaba a limpiar la mordida que le había dado Brittany, según Britt, Santana una niña latina y ruda, le había dicho que Finn era de vainilla y por eso lo mordió, Mercedes, Blaine y yo seguimos escuchando miles de veces la historia y Rach nos sigue presionando para dar nuestro primer beso, esa niña comienza a asustarme...

Narro yo:

Una tarde soleada de primavera y tres pequeños niños escuchaba sentados en sus columpios por 5ta vez la historia del primer beso de su molesta amiga Rachel, cierto castaño planeaba pegar su boca con pegamento industrial para que se callara, pero una morena y un pequeño pelinegro le recordaban que Berry encontraría la forma de poder hablar, una morena ya cansada la cayo antes de continuara.

Mercedes: Rachel sabes que te quiero pero en estos momentos apoyo a Kurt con la idea de pegarte la boca, para que te calles un rato, te diré que yo ya di mi primer beso, fue con ese chico de boca grande...Sam...-La morena dijo toda su historia y espero los gritos de su amiga gritos que nunca llegaron pues esta solo apuntaba a un pequeño pelinegro de ojos avellana y a un castaño ojos azules, los cuales ante tal reacción se encontraban asustados.

Kurt: Rach...¿porque no gritas?...me estas asustando...Dejarías de apuntarnos y mirarnos con es cara...Rach que estas planeando...-El castaño pedía a su amiga la cual solo estaba callada y apuntando sospechosamente a ambos pequeños.

Rachel: Ustedes...solo ustedes faltan... Mercedes-Dijo la castaña apuntando a la morena- Trae a Quinn y a Britt

Blaine: Nooo, yo no quiero besar a Britt o a Quinn...Ni se te ocurra decir Santana...

Rachel: No hay problema...Besense ustedes 2...

Narra Kurt:

Rachel: No hay problema...Besen se ustedes 2...-Mis lindos oídos me fallan o Rachel se volvió mas loca que de costumbre.

Kurt: ¿Queeeee?... Rach, estas loca.

Rachel: No Kurt, dicen mis padres que hay besos entre niños y niñas, asi como ellos, dicen que ellos tienen una forma diferente de amar y aunque no es malo, mucha gente los trata mal por esto, ellos dicen que nunca mire mal a ese tipo de personas, no son malos, son normales, amo a mis 2 papás...-Que lindas palabras- Ahora besense...-Ahh como le encanta destruir lindos momentos a esta niña.

Blaine: Esta bien, ven Kurt, es esto o besar a Santana a Britt o a Quinn...-¿Que acaba de decir Blaine?...Debe estar bromeando...Un minuto...Se esta acercando...¡NO ESTA BROMEANDO!.

Narro yo:

Y en ese momento ambos niños se dieron un pequeño beso, beso que hizo crecer algo en ambos, como el día en que se conocieron, quien diría que a tan joven edad descubrieron el amor...

Kurt: Listo Rach, ahora si vas a dejar de hablar de tu beso con Finn o tenemos que traer el pegamento industrial

Rachel: Ya me callare...-Gracias pensaron los tres- ahora díganme que sintieron todos.

Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes: RACHEL.

2 horas después

Narro yo:

Un pequeño castaño se alistaba para dormir mientras oía a sus padres contarle la historia de que el era diferente, que era gay.

Sra Hummel: Lo supimos desde tu segunda navidad que pediste un vestido y maquillaje de regalo -Una tos extraña-...No te preocupes mi pequeño Kurt... Te amaremos tal y como seas.

Burt Hummel: Solo prométeme hijo que si alguien te llega a hacer daño nos lo dirás, no quiero que nada malo te pase, los padres de Rachel tienen razón, hay muchas personas alla afuera que no aceptan a las personas por lo que son

Y sin que nadie lo supiera muy cerca de ellos había alguien que no aceptaba a los homosexuales...¿Quien?...Quien mas que el señor Anderson, el cual hace pocos minutos había golpeado a su pequeño hijo por darle un beso a cierto castaño, el señor Anderson era un monstruo y estaba por convertir a su hijo en otro.

Narra Blaine:

Debo cambiar, no quiero que papá me vuelva a golpear, por mi culpa nos vamos a mudar a Los Ángeles, no me puedo despedir de mis amigos, papá dice que entre mas pronto salgamos de este lugar menos marica me volveré, hoy es mi ultima noche bajo las luces de Lima, Rachel mentía, Kurt y yo no somos normales, no merecemos vivir, voy a cambiar.

Adiós Lima.

Adiós para siempre Kurt.

A la mañana siguiente.

Narro yo:

Era un día triste llovía, pero aun así 3 pequeños niños esperaban a su amigo Blaine el cual nunca volvería...JAMAS.

Rachel: Vayámonos Kurt, ya no va a venir.

Kurt: Esta bien Rach.

Al parecer el castaño ya lo savia de alguna forma su corazón le decía que Blaine no volvería.

3 semanas después

Narra Kurt:

Lo savia, Blaine ya no esta aquí, se fue, Mercedes dijo que se mudo a Los Ángeles, creo que es mi culpa.

Eso no es lo que me preocupa, me siento triste, mi mamá esta enferma, tengo esperanzas de que va a estar bien, yo lo se.

Notas:

Kurt todavía no sabe que es un ángel

Blaine va a volver siendo malo

Hay demonios implicados en la historia a los cuales ya les tengo nombres, todos relacionados con personajes que ya conocemos que quieren o quisieron destruir Klaine o CrissColfer cof cof Mia y Will cof cof

La mamá de Kurt va a morir como se explico en Glee

Finn también es como en Glee hermanastro de Kurt

Sebastian y Dave van a aparecer

Sebastian es bueno y Dave es como en Glee

Niff son ángeles que ayudan a Kurt

Puede haber KurtBastian (Solo un poco) más adelante.

:D Gracias por leer mi locura :D


	3. Capitulo 3 - Eres un Ángel

Capitulo 3 - Eres un Ángel.

2 años después

Narro yo:

La tarde era lluviosa, más que el día que Blaine se fue; y cierto pequeño castaño lloraba en los brazos de su padre Burt Hummel, el cual también lloraba abrazando a su pequeño en ese blanco hospital de Ohio, después de haber recibido la noticia de que su amada madre y esposa Elizabeth Hummel había fallecido después de 2 años de una dura pelea contra el cáncer.

Cuando el pequeño Kurt, por fin había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre, Burt decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Llegaron a casa y Burt se encargó de llevar al pequeño castaño con todo cuidado de que no despertara hasta su habitación y lo recostó en su pequeña cama, limpio algunas lágrimas que quedaban en la cara del pequeño y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el con mucha delicadeza.

Por lo que parecía el pequeño castaño tenía un sueño...o eso era lo que él creía

Narra Kurt:

*****: Kurt...Kurt...Mi pequeño Kurt despierta...-Desperté, estaba en una habitación blanca, reconozco esa voz...pero, debo estar soñando, mi mamá está muerta, la vi con mis propios ojos, ella ya no está aquí- Kurt pequeño...estoy aquí...-Que es esa luz azul.

Kurt: Mamá eres tu- De esa luz azul salió mi mamá, debo estar soñando, corrí hacia ella con lágrimas en mis ojos- Mamá, estas viva...

Elizabeth: No Kurt, no lo estoy, mi pequeño Kurt quiero que me hagas un favor...

Narro yo:

Elizabeth: No Kurt, no lo estoy, mi pequeño Kurt quiero que me hagas un favor...

El pequeño Kurt se limpió aquellas lágrimas que le corrían por la cara y hablo

Kurt: Si mami

Elizabeth: Cuida a tu padre por mí...yo estaré bien aquí…Kurt tienes un poder inimaginable, pronto lo descubrirás, adiós mi pequeño, te amo...

En ese momento Kurt despertó en su cama con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, comió con su padre sin nombrar el sueño y se preparó para dormir, mañana enterrarían a su madre, a la mujer que le dio la vida, la que lo apoyo, la que le explico que él era diferente, su mamá, mañana le diría adiós, sin embargo gracias al sueño que tuvo savia que ella estaría bien, pero, ¿A qué se refería con un poder inimaginable?...

A la mañana siguiente:

El pequeño Kurt se preparaba para el funeral de su madre, ambos días tanto en el que murió como en el de el día de su funeral eran lluvioso, eso le hizo recordar a Kurt a cierto amigo suyo de ojos color avellana, Blaine, el día en que Blaine se fue era como hoy y ayer, lluvioso, tal vez ese día no era tanto pero hoy si, hoy el sol ni siquiera se notaba.

En ese momento Burt Hummel ya arreglado entro a la habitación de su hijo y le arreglo la pequeña corbata que colgaba de su cuello para así por fin partir hacia el funeral.

El funeral dio inicio en cuanto todos sus conocidos llegaron, estaban los padres de Mercedes, los de Rachel, y Rachel y Mercedes, las cuales al ver entrar a Kurt fueron a acompañarlo y sentarse junto a él, las saludo sin entusiasmó.

El padre que daba la misa de funeral decía palabras muy bonitas pero Kurt no las escuchaba el solo se concentraba en el ataúd enfrente de el en el que descansaría su madre.

Llego el momento en el que tenía que enterar la y Kurt no resistió mas y empezó a llorar de nuevo, sus amigas lo abrazaron, pero, después de unos minutos, el corrió hasta su padre y Burt solo pensó en tomarlo de su pequeña manita, para transmitirle un sentimiento de que todo iba a estar bien. Todos se habían marchado ya, solo los Hummel quedaban en el cementerio, el pequeño castaño derramo su última lagrima junto a la lápida de su madre, la lagrima callo en la tierra que estaba cerca de la lápida y así los Hummel se retiraron del lugar.

1 día después

Narra Kurt

Estoy agradecido de que los padres de mercedes la haiga dejado acompañarme a mí solo al cementerio, necesito ver su tumba de nuevo, corte unas flores, las pienso poner junto a su lapida

Kurt: Gracias Mercedes, gracias por acompañarme a llevarle estas flores a mi madre, desearía que Rachel también hubiera venido, pero no la dejaron.

Mercedes: No te preocupes Kurt, ahora vamos antes de que se marchiten las flores.

Nos acercamos a la lápida de mi mamá y notamos que una flor había crecido junto a su tumba.

Mercedes: ¿Cree que alguien la planto aquí en la noche?...Porque puedo jurar que esa flor no estaba ahí ayer.

Kurt: No creo las flores plantadas se ven algo falsas en la tierra y esta parece que creció de la noche a la mañana.

En ese momento la luz azul que vi en mi sueño apareció de nuevo, pero ahora, no apareció mi mamá sino una señora un poco vieja.

Sue Silverster: Kurt Hummel…Mercedes Jones.

Ambos asentimos sin poder decir nada.

Sue: Vengan conmigo.

Nos tomó de las manos y el cementerio desapareció, solo se veía esa luz azul, después estuvimos en un salón blanco lleno de personas… ¿Personas con alas?... ¿Alas?...Debo estar en otro sueño… Esperen un minuto…Sue también tiene alas… Y Mercedes… Y yo también…Donde estamos.

Mercedes: Esto es un sueño.

Sue: No, no lo es, están en la tierra de los ángeles, estamos entre el cielo y la tierra.

Kurt: ¿Y nosotros 2 que hacemos aquí?

Sue: Ustedes pequeños niños, son ángeles… Kurt eres un ángel…Los ángeles nos encargamos de atacar demonios que se escapan del inframundo, pero los ángeles jóvenes como ustedes solo entrenan, por lo que son transportados a la tierra de los ángeles por una luz azul, cuando ustedes quieran entrenar, solo tienen que pensar en venir aquí serán transportados a su entrenamiento, ahora, conocerán a otros ángeles de 8 años que entrenan aquí… ¡STERLING, DUVAL, VENGAN AQUÍ!

Después de ese gran grito por parte de la señorita Silverster aparecieron dos niños, uno era rubio y el otro era pelinegro.

Sue: Jeff, Nick, ellos son Kurt Hummel y Mercedes Jones, son ángeles nuevos, enséñenles todo lo que necesitan saber.

Jeff: Hola soy Jeff Sterling y él es Nick Duval…Síganos…

Después de 2 horas de aprender todo sobre los ángeles nos explicaron que aunque pasemos mucho tiempo aquí nadie lo notara, pero que tengamos cuidado, que no le digamos a nadie que no sean otro ángeles o humanos de confianza y sobre todo que cuando sintamos escalofríos y una sensación rara es porque hay un demonio cerca, que a los 15 años recibiremos nuestras armas, nos dijeron que nos podíamos ir a casa, pero en eso Sue me hablo, o más bien grito mi nombre y el de Mercedes…

Sue: Algo más chicos, las lágrimas de un ángel dan vida… cuiden mucho a sus seres queridos y tengan cuidado con los demonios.

Kurt: Ahora me quedo claro que hacia esa flor en el cementerio y el poder que me dijo mi madre que tenía.

Y en ese momento nos fuimos a casa… no puedo esperar para contarle a mi padre.


	4. Adiós derson…Blaine vuelve a Ohio

Capítulo 4 – Adiós señora Anderson…Blaine vuelve a Ohio.

2 años después

En una casa en Los Ángeles

Narro yo:

Después de una pelea con su marido por hacer cambiar a su pequeño y volverlo un monstruo como el, Isabel Anderson se preparaba junto a su hijo de 14 años Cooper para ir a vivir a de nuevo a Lima Ohio.

Cooper: ¿Por qué nos vamos mamá?... ¿A dónde vamos?

Isabel Anderson: Pedí el divorcio y su custodia, no podemos vivir cerca de 1 monstruo homofóbico… Me temo que Blaine quiere seguir los pasos de su padre...Además Arthur no me permitió la custodia del pequeño.

Terminaron de empacar y se dirigieron a la oficina de Arthur Anderson donde Isabel recogería el acta para hacer valido su divorcio, para Cooper eso era casi un alivio pues desde que supo que era un Ángel sintió una presencia rara y oscura cerca de su padre, tal vez Arthur Anderson era un demonio, o la maldad que emanaba de él lo hacía parecer así, dejar a Blaine con él iba a ser difícil, sobre todo sabiendo que cuando Blaine empieza o empezaba a recordar quien era en realidad Arthur lo golpeaba.

Arthur Anderson: Sigo sin entender por qué te vas pero si eso quieres… LARGO.

Isabel: Me voy porque en solo 4 años convertiste a mi pequeño en un monstruo, el solo ama de diferente forma.

Arthur: El ya cambio, el ya no es un marica.

Isabel: Habrá cambiado todo lo que quieras pero dentro del aún queda ese niño tierno que hace 4 años se enamoró de su mejor amigo-Dijo esto y salió junto con Cooper sin antes decir algo- El nunca será como tú quieres que sea algún día volverá a ser como antes.

Arthur: Dentro de poco te enseñare lo equivocada que estas él es normal por fin.

Cooper: Pensé que eras un ejemplo a seguir…Pero no… Convertiste a mi hermano en algo que él no es… Tú no deberías ser llamado hombre… Los hombres aceptan a las personas que están cerca tal y como son… Adiós para siempre Arthur.

Arthur: LARGO DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDO NIÑO

Y así Cooper e Isabel Anderson tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles y volver a su hogar, Isabel temía por su pequeño, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que volvería a ser el de antes, eso esperaba ella.

El viaje fue largo sobre todo para Isabel, ella seguía pensando en Blaine, llegaron a lo que sería su casa en Lima Ohio, Cooper subió a su nueva habitación a desempacar su ropa, ¿desde cuándo habrá comprado esa casa su madre? Se preguntaba Cooper, tal vez desde que Arthur empezó a golpear de nuevo a Blaine, Cooper tuvo que ir a su último año de entrenamiento en la tierra de los ángeles, ya después de ese año se le entregaría su arco y sus flechas y todas las armas necesarias.

Narra Cooper:

Subí a la tierra de los ángeles estoy a medio año de ser un Ángel… Oh ahí está la señorita Silverster…

Sue: KURT HUMMEL…MERCEDES JONES…NICK DUVAL…JEFF STERLING-Esperen Kurt…De donde me suena ese nombre-

-Flashback-

El sonido de le timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de Cooper, quien ensayaba para la obra escolar, según Cooper algún día sería un gran actor.

Blaine: Hola Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, les presentare a mi familia, pasen.

De pronto el salón de los Anderson estuvo lleno con la presencia de un pequeño castaño, una castaña un poco más pequeña que Blaine y una morena, los tres siguieron a Blaine quien les presento a toda la familia.

Blaine: Mamá, papá, Coop…Ellos son Mercedes Jones- señalando a la morena-Rachel Berry-Señalando a la castaña- Y Kurt Hummel… Ellos son los niños de los que les hable…Vamos subamos a mi cuarto a ver la película-Blaine junto con Mercedes y Kurt caminaban lentamente hasta arriba, pero Rachel parecía estar en las nubes-…Rápido Rachel.

-Fin del Flashback-

Ahora lo recuerdo él es Kurt…Kurt…un minuto…Kurt…El mismo Kurt que beso a su hermano…Kurt era un Ángel…Kurt es un Ángel…KURT ES UN ANGEL…

Sue: Vuelvan aquí jovencitos…Necesitan saber más cosas antes de volar

Y los gritos de Sue fueron inútiles ya que Kurt y Mercedes y esos dos chicos ya habían empezado a volar…Bueno…Lo intentan…No pueden ni levantarse…Excepto Kurt…Es como si siempre hubiera sabido volar…

Sue: Kurt baja de ahí ahora mismo

Kurt: Esta bien Sue… ya bajo.

Después de asistir a el entrenamiento de hoy me dirigí a casa, ojala Blaine estuviera aquí, a el viejo Blaine le hubiera encantado ver a Kurt.

4 años y medio después

En un avión rumbo a Ohio

Narra Blaine:

Estoy tan feliz de ver de nuevo a mi mamá y a Cooper, mi madre gano la custodia gracias a que mi padre se cansó de mí, dijo que se cansó de mantener a un niño que siempre pregunta por su madre, él caso es que ahora si me acepta, no recuerdo porque cambie a lo que soy ahora, solo recuerdo sus palabras, palabras que están en lo cierto: NUNCA TE ACERCAS A UN MARICA Y SI TE ACERCAS QUE SEA PARA GOLPEARLO…No recuerdo porque me golpeaba…Como sea…Estoy feliz por vivir en Ohio, tengo todo el verano para acostumbrarme al clima y las calles, pronto entrare a WMHS, será mi primer año y pienso entrar a el equipo de futbol, ojala consiga grandes amigos y una novia.

1 Hora después

Cooper: BLAINEY...-¿Ese es Cooper?-Ven y dale un abrazo a tu hermano ardilla molesta- Si es Coop-…Te extrañe hermanito.

Blaine: Yo también Coop... ¿Dónde está mamá?

Cooper: Esta en casa preparando la cena…-Me agarro del brazo y me empujó hacia un convertible- Sube…Te gusta… Me lo regalo mamá por mi cumpleaños número 18…Dice que a ti te regalara uno igual…Cuando cumplas los 15…

Narro Cooper:

Siento que Blaine tiene algo de maldad en su cuerpo…Pero eso no importa con el tiempo se ira…Eso espero.

Narro yo:

Después de llegar a casa y recibir varios abrazos de su madre y preguntas de parte de Cooper Blaine Anderson decidió subir a su habitación y desempacar todo, se preparó para dormir…

Narra Blaine:

Iba camino al baño a lavar mis dientes cuando encuentro medio cerrada la puerta del cuarto de Cooper y de pronto veo salir una luz azul…No es nada…tal vez esté jugando videojuegos…Le voy a pedir que si me deja jugar con él para pasar tiempo entre hermanos.

Narro yo:

Y para sorpresa del joven Anderson su hermano no estaba en su habitación, corrió hacia la planta baja para avisarle a su madre.

Isabel: Tranquilo Blaine, tu hermano se escapa a fiestas todo el tiempo, cuando legue lo castigare.

Isabel sabía que Cooper era un Ángel y también sabía que Cooper se lo tenía que decir a Blaine si él pensaba que era lo correcto.

Llego el fin del verano y con eso el inicio de clases…_

Fin del el capítulo que les pareció Klainers, lo siento por tardar…Actualizare pronto, que creen que pase con Klaine

En la tierra de los ángeles Kurt y sus amigos son unos demonios.

Sorpresa Coop también es un ángel


	5. ¿Feliz regreso a clases?

Alguien aqui que me quiera matar? xc Todos seguramente, lo siento por no actualizar seguido...

KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE

Capítulo 5 - ¿Feliz regreso a clases?

Narra Kurt

Estoy feliz, hoy es mi primer día en William McKinley, hoy veré de nuevo a Rachel sus padres se la llevaron a Francia por 1 mes y no la veo desde ese día, aunque quiero a Rachel; yo, Mercedes y Finn preferimos no decirle que somos ángeles. Hablando de Finn ahora es mi hermanastro, su mamá se casó con mi papá cuando Finn y yo cursábamos cuarto grado y desde ahí Finn no ha dejado de defenderme, como en quinto grado cuando él y Puckerman golpearon a todo el equipo de soccer por tirarme al basurero cuando salí del closet ante toda la escuela.

Estoy algo triste porque Jeff y Nick al vivir en Westerville no pueden ir conmigo y con Mercedes y Finn a William McKinley, ellos solo quieren apoyarme y protegerme como el día del baile de graduación de primaria, que ellos aparecieron y me quitaron de encima a un chico llamado Dave Karofsky, que me encerró en el almacén del conserje, solo para descubrir que él y los del equipo de soccer hicieron trampa en las elecciones de rey y reina del baile para que yo ganara como reina, me obligaron a subir al escenario y me tiraron un slushie azul, lo pero no fue el slushie sino el hecho de que yo haya ganado como reina.

Bueno mejor dejo de pensar en esos malos recuerdos y despierto a Finn, si no lo despierto se nos hace tarde para nuestro primer día.

Narro yo:

Y así Kurt camino hasta la habitación de su hermano con un silbato, se acercó a la oreja de Finn y soplo el silbato con todas sus fuerzas...Pero nada, Finn Hudson dormía plácidamente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada...El castaño trato de despertarlo tocando algo mal la batería de su hermano, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Burt y Carol lo regañaran por hacer tanto ruido...Un cansado Kurt intento diciéndole a la oreja varias cosas, hasta dijo el nombre de Rachel a lo que Finn contesto algo apenas entendible para Kurt...Un TE AMO... Kurt en su mente se repetía guardar esa información para usarla en su contra algún día...El último intento del castaño por despertar a su hermano era algo cruel...Echarle un vaso de agua en la cara o en los pantalones...Se decidió por los pantalones...

Finn: Ahh, que rayos...Kurt...¿Porque me despiertas así? ¿No podías haberme hablado?

Kurt: -mirándolo con cara de asesino serial- Finn...Te trate de despertar con un silbato, toque tu batería...Te hable al oído...Era la única opción que quedaba...ahora...¡PUEDES APURARTE!...Quedan 30 minutos para llegar a la escuela y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día, no hoy.

Finn: Ya voy, ya voy, que genio, pobre del que vaya a ser tu esposo...No Kurt con las baquetas no...Ya por favor Kurt...Duele...ME APURARE LO PROMETO.

Kurt: Gracias Finn

15 minutos más tarde

Narra Finn:

Aunque no me guste levantarme temprano tengo que admitir que hoy le agradezco Kurt por despertarme, si no fuera por él, me hubiera perdido de ver a Rachel...Ahh Rachel...La amo.

Ojala Kurt y Mercedes le tuvieran la confianza que yo le tengo para poder decirle los 3 juntos nuestro secreto...Es graciosos como me entere que era un Ángel...

-FlashBack-

Uff que partido más cansado, le pediré a Puck que me acompañe a los vestidores por el agua helada que está en mi mochila...

Finn: Puck, viejo, acompáñame a los vestidores por agua helada

Puck: Pero eso se ve muy gay ¿No?...

Finn: No - Emm no se ve raro ¿Verdad?... ¿Porque hablo conmigo mismo?...Vamos Finn, Puck te ve raro responde- No claro que No...

Puck: Okey...

Ya en los vestidores vimos una luz azul y una señora Muuuy Vieja...

Sue: Finn Hudson...Noah Puckerman...Acompáñenme

Puck: ¿Quién es usted?...

Finn: ¿A dónde nos lleva?...

Puck: ¿Trafica niños?...

Finn: ¿Viene del espacio?...

Puck: ¿Conoció a los dinosaurios?...

Sue: Ahhh...Que desesperantes... ¿ Porque no batalle con los otros 2?...Vengan conmigo par de mocosos chiflados...AHORA...

En eso la señora vieja nos jalo a mí y a Puck a uno de cada mano y luego no vimos nada más que esa luz azul de nuevo...

Sue: Bienvenidos

Finn: Wow...Que lindo salón...Todo Blanco...Un minuto...Tengo comezón en mi espalda...

Finn: Ahhh...TENGO ALAS...Puck...tu también...

Sue: Novatos...

Después de una aburridísima charla sobre que somos ángeles y no sé qué más, sombras peligrosas, demonios, una batalla...

Sue: Bueno novatos...Rory les mostrara el camino...

Rory: Hola, oye - ¿Porque me apunta? - Debes estar en batalla...eres muy alto para tener ocho años...

Puck: Pero los tiene y es lo que cuenta...

Que día más divertido Rory es genial aunque casi no entiendo que dice, bueno es hora de volver a casa...

-Fin del FlashBack-

Ese día fue uno de los más divertidos... ¿Un minuto cuando llego Kurt a la cocina?... ¿Cómo llegue yo a la cocina?

Kurt: FINN...La tierra esta aquí abajo...Ahg...Ya se nos hizo tarde...A ver genio como vamos a llegar a la escuela en 15 minutos...

Finn: No sé...Volando...

Kurt: Voy a buscar a baquetas de nuevo...Espera ¿qué has dicho?...

Finn: Volando...

Kurt: Tal vez no, pero me acabas de dar una idea

5 minutos después

En la tierra de los ángeles

Finn: Esta es una súper idea...Nadie se va a dar cuenta que vinimos por aquí a la escuela...

Kurt: Creo que no soy el único con esa idea...

Narra Kurt:

Kurt: Creo que no soy el único con esa idea...- ¿Que hacen Mercedes, Nick y Jeff aquí?-

Mercedes: Hola Kurt, veo que a ti también se te ocurrió venir por aquí a la escuela verdad...

Kurt: Si, al parecer si...Oh oh aquí viene la señorita Silvester...

Sue: Vaya vaya...Sterling, Duval, Hummel, Hudson, Jones... ¿Qué hacen por aquí?...Espero que no esté haciendo trampa y yendo a la escuela por aquí verdad...

Jeff: No Sue como cree ni siquiera estudiamos en la misma escuela...

Finn: Kurt yo pensé que si íbamos a la escuela por aquí para ahorrar camino

Kurt: Cállate Finn

Sue: Escuche eso

Sue: A propósito de eso...Beyonce, Porcelana, Frankenteen, entraron a McKinley... ¿Verdad?

Kurt: Si...

Sue: ¡Qué bien, serán mis alumnos!

Kurt: Entonces... ¿Usted que hace por aquí?... ¿No debería estar ya en McKinley?

Sue: Emm...Por esta vez los dejare ir a la escuela por aquí...Con la condición de que no digan nada sobre mí y este incidente...

Finn: Accidente...

Nick: No Finn, Incidente no accidente...

Una hora antes en la casa de la Ex-señora Anderson

Narra Blaine:

Que bien mi primer día en McKinley, adicionare para el futbol americano...

Sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué Cooper aunque este en la universidad sale de repente de la casa o solo desaparece?...¿Porque se quedó en la universidad de Lima?... Hoy es el día le pediré un a explicación...

Blaine: Coop... He tenido esta duda desde hace mucho... ¿Porque actúas tan raro?

Narra Cooper:

Blaine: Coop... He tenido esta duda desde hace mucho... ¿Porque actúas tan raro?

Aquí esta Blaine... Ojala le pudiera contar mi secreto, pero, esa sombra, estoy seguro de que a Blaine lo sigue un demonio sombra... No lo puedo destruir aunque quisiera...Solo la persona que le abra el corazón a los sentimientos del amor verdadero puede derrotar a esa sombra.

Cooper: Lo siento hermanito... Tengo que llegar temprano a la Universidad... Te explicare después...

Uff me salve ojala pronto alguien lo salve...

1 hora después

Tres jóvenes salieron del armario del conserje sin que nadie los viera, en realidad ellos acababan de venir de la tierra de los ángeles.

De repente cierto castaño de piel pálida grito y corrió a abrazar a cierta castaña

Kurt: Rach... Te extrañe tanto

Mercedes: Rachel... aleluya... Extrañaba tu voz

Rachel: Gracias chicos yo también los extrañe...

Kurt: Caminemos a clase mientras nos cuentas sobre tu viaje.

Rachel: Bueno es un lugar realmente hermoso...

2 horas después

Narro yo:

Después de recoger sus horarios Kurt noto que solo una clase no compartía con sus amigas esa clase era ciencias, buena suerte al tener a todos sus amigos cerca durante el día para que lo protejan y lo hagan reír

Kurt: Creo que voy a audicionar para el Glee Club, escuche que un tal profesor Will Shuster lo volvió a empezar... Ustedes que dicen chicas

Rachel: Cuenta conmigo, soy una estrella

Mercedes: Y conmigo, soy Beyonce

Kurt: Hay que planear con que canción vamos a audicionar

Mercedes: Yo quiero hacer un dueto con Rach

Kurt: No se vale Cedes, yo la quería para dueto

Mercedes: Pero adicionando con un solo brillaras más...

Kurt: Okey planeemos mí solo, estaba pensando que...

En ese momento Kurt fue empujado contra los casilleros y al voltear a ver a su atacante se sorprendió... Kurt conocía esos ojos, pero, ¿De dónde los conocía?

Blaine: Fuera de mi camino marica...


	6. Un recuerdo borroso por las sombras

Waaaaaaa, se acerca lo bueno :B

- . - . - -. -. -.- .- -. - -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

En ese momento Kurt fue empujado contra los casilleros y al voltear a ver a su atacante se sorprendió... Kurt conocía esos ojos, pero, ¿De dónde los conocía?...

Blaine: Fuera de mi camino marica...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 Minutos antes

Narra Blaine:

Este lugar es McKinley es muy pequeña, pero algo es algo, aquí pasare 4 años de mi vida...

Entre al baño de chicos y me encontré con unos chicos al parecer también nuevos, les preguntare donde son las audiciones para el futbol americano

Blaine: Emm...Hola chicos...¿Ustedes saben dónde se hacen las prácticas para el futbol americano?

Karofsky: No hermano también somos nuevos, también nos vamos apuntar en futbol... Él es

Asimio y yo soy Dave Karofsky, nos vemos luego hermano- Después de eso chocaron puños conmigo, bueno Anderson primer día y ya tienes amigos.

Iba saliendo del baño cuando a lo lejos vi a un chico castaño y de ojos azules, a una morena y a una castaña algo enana...Un minuto conozco a esos tres... ¿Pero de dónde?...Recuerda Blaine recuerda... Castaño ojos azules, Ku...

Narro yo:

Mientras Blaine se acordaba de sus tres amigos de la infancia la sombra que lo seguía se alteró al saber que estaba recordando así que esta planeo persuadirlo.

Narra Blaine

Castaño, ¿cuál era su nombre?... Era Ku...

Sombra (Hablando en la mente de Blaine): Noooo... Recuerda él es gay desde luego que lo es... recuerda que su padre dijo que siempre que vieras uno lo lastimaras... Por juntarte con personas como esas tu padre te golpeaba... Recuerda

Blaine (Pensado): Es cierto por culpa de personas como el mi padre me golpeaba... Él no es normal... No se merece vivir... A ver qué tan fuerte eres princesa.

Camine hasta donde estaba el castaño y lo empuje...

Blaine: Fuera de mi camino marica...

Narro yo:

Blaine: Fuera de mi camino marica...

Y con esas palabras Blaine se alejó y se dirigió a con sus nuevos amigos, mientras Puck junto con Finn, Rory y Sam (el boca de trucha que Mercedes beso de niña, el cual se volvió al final también parte del grupito que formaron) se dirigían a confrontar a Blaine, Mercedes ayudaba a Kurt a levantarse

Mercedes: Kurt... Estas bien... Kurt

Kurt: Bla- Blaine- el castaño derramo una lagrima al recordar a ese dulce niño y ver que ya no era tal niño que era un homofóbico cualquiera, aunque sintió algo cuando lo empujo además del frio demoniaco que rodeaba a Blaine, Kurt también sintió la electricidad que no sentía desde niño.

Rachel: ¿Ese idiota es Blaine, Kurt?

Kurt: No, ese no es Blaine, Blaine era tierno y se preocupa por los tres, alguien o algo esta cambiando a Blaine, ese no es el Blaine que conocimos

Mercedes: Ya tranquilo Kurt vamos a calmar a los chicos antes de que creen una pelea...

Y así se dirigieron a el grupo de chicos que parecía querer matar con la mirada al grupo de neandertales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5 Minutos antes.

Narro yo:

Finn: A ver maldito idiota que traes contra Kurt

Blaine: Te preocupa la princesita, acaso es tu novio.

Finn: Es mi hermano, imbécil

Rory: Por que discuten esto con moderación, y tu discúlpate con Kurt

Puck: Caya Rory

Sam: Discúlpate con nuestro castaño

Finn: Si...

Dave: Ohh... Ya entiendo... Todos son unas princesas gays que aman a la gran princesa castaña de los maricas.

En eso Santana que observo todo decidió entrometerse... Con su Porcelana nadie se mete más que ella

Santana: Vuelve a insultar a mi querido Porcelana o a mi grupo de Descerebrados favorito y te juro que Snix no tendrá piedad de ti Pie grande, o de ti Bola de grasa y tú no te salvas Hobbitt... Porcelana y estos valientes descerebrados son mis amigos... Ahora largo Neandertales

Kurt: Gracias Santi - Dijo el castaño dándole un abrazo a Santana

Santana: Ya sabes Lady Hummel, solo yo y esta bola de locos podemos hacerte enojar, Snix te quiere mucho como para que te lastimen...

Mercedes: Si, hasta a mí me dio miedo Snix

Rachel: Buen trabajo Santana

Kurt: Gracias a ustedes también chicos

Finn: De nada Viej...

Kurt: Te atreves a decirme viejo y te vuelvo a golpear con las baquetas

Finn: Perdón hermanito... Por favor no me golpees... No de nuevo

Puck: Wow Finn le tienes miedo a tu pequeño y delicado hermano, que bajo has caído

Kurt: A quien le dijiste delicado

Puck: Emm... A nadie... No Kurt... Perdón... FINN, PARA QUE LE DISTE LAS BAQUETAS...

Finn: Las saco de mi mochila... Además te lo mereces por decir que le tengo miedo a Kurt.

Kurt: Ahh no me tienes miedo Finn

Finn: No, no, no, si te tengo miedo hermanito

Kurt: Eso está mejor... Y tu deja de reírte Sam y tu Rory

Y así se la pasaron los cuatro chicos (Rory, Sam, Puck y Finn) convenciendo al castaño de que no los golpeara mientras las chicas reían hasta mas no poder, pero todo eso fue detenido cuando sonó el timbre de entrada y todos fueron a sus clases.


End file.
